


Blinding-Julian Moriarty

by chicagoartnerd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Genderswap, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a picture I did for my own fic (meretricious I know). The fic is called "Blinding" and this is female Moriarty after learning of Sherlock's death not at her hands. To say she's a wreck would be putting it mildly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding-Julian Moriarty

[   
](http://imgur.com/vtL8c)


End file.
